odd_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Vince Staples
Vince Staples (born July 2, 1993) is an American rapper from Long Beach, California. He is one-third of the Hip hop group Cutthroat Boyz, alongside fellow California rappers Joey Fatts, and Aston Matthews. Staples is currently signed to Blacksmith Records, A.G.,ARTium Recordings and Def Jam Recordings. He came to prominence with his appearances on albums by Odd Future members and his collaborative mixtape titled Stolen Youth, with fellow American rapper Mac Miller, who produced the entire project. In October 2014 he released his debut EP Hell Can Wait which included the singles Hands Up and Blue Suede. Life and career Growing up Vince Staples lived in Long Beach, Compton and Lynwood, California. Staples became associated with California-based Hip-Hop collective Odd Future, when he was kicked out of his house and moved in with Odd Future producer Syd tha Kyd. He frequently collaborates with Odd Future members Mike G and Earl Sweatshirt. His debut mixtape Shyne Coldchain Vol. 1, was released December 30, 2011 via applebird.com. In October 2012, Staples released a mixtape entitled Winter In Prague, produced entirely by Michael Uzowuru. On June 20, 2013, Staples released a mixtape entitled Stolen Youth, entirely produced by Mac Miller under his alias Larry Fisherman. The mixtape featured guest appearances from Mac Miller, Ab-Soul, Schoolboy Q, Da$H, Hardo, and Staples' Cutthroat Boyz cohort, Joey Fatts. Following Stolen Youth‍ 's release, he toured as a supporting act on Mac Miller's The Space Migration Tour. After making three appearances on Earl Sweatshirt's debut studio album Doris, including the single "Hive", the liner notes revealed Staples had recently signed to Hip hop record label Def Jam Recordings. On March 13, 2014 he released his fourth mixtape Shyne Coldchain Vol. 2. He told Complex in October 2013, Earl Sweatshirt, Michael Uzowuru, Childish Major, No ID, and Evidence would be providing production on the mixtape. On February 18, 2014, Staples revealed both the cover artwork and track listing for the mixtape. No ID, Evidence (rapper), DJ Babu, Childish Major and Scoop DeVille provided production, as well as featuring guest appearances by singer-songwriters Jhené Aiko and James Fauntleroy. On March 2, 2014, Staples began touring the United States with Schoolboy Q and Isaiah Rashad on the Oxymoron World Tour. On August 15, 2014 Staples released a music video for, "Blue Suede". The track was also made available on iTunes. On September 9, 2014 Vince released another new song, "Hands Up" via iTunes. He released his latest project, Hell Can Wait on October 7, 2014. Staples stated in an interview with XXL Magazine that Hell Can Wait will include features from Aston Matthews and Teyana Taylor, along with production from No I.D., Infamous, and Hagler On May 4, 2015 Staples released "Señorita", the first single from his debut album, "Summertime '06. It was released on June 30, 2015 to high praise. Discography Albums Studio albums EPs * Hell Can Wait (2014) * Summertime '06 ''(2015) * ''Prima Donna ''(2016) * ''Big Fish Theory (''2017) * Mixtapes * ''Shyne Coldchain Vol. 1 (2011) * Winter In Prague (2012) (with Michael Uzowuru) * Stolen Youth (2013) (with Larry Fisherman) * Shyne Coldchain Vol. 2 (2014) Singles As lead artist As featured artist Guest appearances Category:Artist Category:Non Member of Odd Future